Blood-Oath Celebration
The Blood-Oath Celebration, Agaetí Blödhren in the Ancient Language, was a centennial Elvish ceremony. Purpose The Blood-Oath Celebration commemorated the pact formed between the elves and dragons at the end of Du Fyrn Skulblaka. This was a spell that took nine years to create. Queen Tarmunora and her spellcasters gathered at Ilirea, along with the nameless white dragon chosen to represent their entire race. Together, they melded the souls of elves and dragons, giving the elves immortality and dragon magic. In return, the dragons received language and civilization (although to what extent is unclear, seeing as the dragons had no known cities) and the vowed that there would never be another dragon war. Layered within these enchantments were the mechanisms needed to bind a dragon to its Rider. Ceremonies The Elves crafted different works of art or magic to be shown at the celebration. There was much singing and dancing, and the elves often chanted magic spells. The elves celebrated in frenzy and madness, seeming to temporarily lose their sanity. Eragon almost was lost in the enchantment, almost as if he had been drinking heavily. During the third day of the celebration, two elves (the Caretakers, Iduna and Nëya), dancers with dragon tattoos on their bodies, danced and chanted as they span in circles around each other, at first slowly, but then very fast. At the end their dance, the dragon tattoo broke free of the twins' skin. Purpose in Eldest During the Agaetí Blödhren, Eragon's transformation into becoming more elf-like because of his connection to Saphira, which was meant to happen over time, happened in the space of one evening. This was when the living consciousness bound into the dragon tattoo on the Caretakers' skin approached Eragon and touched his gedwëy ignasia. All of his blemishes and scars disappeared; his facial features became more angled and his ears more tapered; his senses were enhanced; and he became faster and stronger, like an elf. His prowess in magic increased to great heights. But the most important part of Eragon's metamorphosis was the healing of the scar on his back from Durza, which had been causing him unbearable pain if he strained or over-exerted himself. Eragon also took a step towards Arya that he would later regret. After his transformation, he and Arya went walking in Du Weldenvarden. He was not himself that night, for the elvish songs had affected his mind. He told Arya that she was beautiful and that he would do anything to win her hand (in marriage, although elves take mates and switch whenever they please). She told him that a relationship would be impossible, and gently at first, reminded him that she was a century old and he was sixteen. When he continued to persist, she told him that his feelings were distracting him, and that until he mastered his feelings, their friendship could not exist. Indirectly, this meant that he had to first conquer Galbatorix and bring peace to the land before considering a romantic relationship with her. Category:Culture Category:Events